


She's The Tear In My Heart

by raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy banter, Or is that just me, Sexual Tension, in which I can't write very well, it isn't very hard, or why the hell couldn't they just call her cynthia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/raredelightfulloveoak
Summary: Cisco sees a familiar face at JittersA.K.A I can't summery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted any fics in this fandom before so please be gentle with me. and if you somehow enjoy this please feel free to leave a comment.

Cisco almost didn’t notice her. She was sitting in a corner, her hair falling in waves over her shoulder, hiding most of her face from view. If it wasn’t for her out of place clothing he probably wouldn’t have recognized her in the crowded room. The memory of their close encounter came back full force when he saw her sitting there, an open book in hand, casually drinking a coffee in the other.  After grabbing his own drink from the barista, Cisco made his way over, silently whispering encouragement to himself. 

 

“Didn’t think I’d see you back so soon,” he started, not daring to take the empty seat next to her. He caught the smile that had slowly spread across her face as she set her book down, “Did your coffee stock run out already?”

 

She looked up at him, brushing her hair out of her face, and he almost hated the way she had him under her spell, his eyes following her every move. She looked the same as the last time he saw her, her eyes still as captivating as ever.

 

“Maybe,” She mused, “Maybe not Francisco,”  She smirked when she said his name, almost like this was a game. 

 

He laughed, all too willing to play,” Wow,  _ that  _ was formal,” A pause as he stopped to catch his breath, his confidence, then, “Speaking of formalities, you know my name but I don’t know yours.”

 

“You know my name,”

 

“Your real name,” 

 

She gave that smile again, like she was testing him, “Cynthia,”

 

Cisco smiled, the name having a strange effect on him,  “Cynthia,” He said, testing it out, his voice almost a soft whisper, “Does your big bad boss man know you’re here?”

 

“No, but I told you,” She stood up, setting her coffee down on the table, “Some things are worth breaking the rules,” Cisco froze, caught in the way she was looking at him, eyes hot with a crackling intensity, an eyebrow raised like she was daring him to do something,  _ anything _ . 

 

When he spoke, his voice came out a whisper, “Are we still talking about the jo here,” He took a breath, for a moment something softer flickered in her eyes, “Or something else?”

 

“That depends,” Cynthia took a step closer, tilting her chin up so that their noses were almost touching, their closeness seemed to have almost no effect on her. “ What do you think,” Her breath smelt like coffee, mixed with something almost sweeter. Her eyes were still intense as she let a small smile slip through, “Vibe,” The name fell off her lips soft and airy. He was captured with the way his name sounded coming out of her mouth.

 

“I think,” Cisco closed his eyes, wanting to hold on this moment forever before she was gone again,” I think...your hair smells like strawberries.” His heart was pounding rapidly, he had almost no control of what he was saying anymore.

 

When he opened his eyes Cynthia’s smile had widened, “Are you trying to flirt with me Cisco?”

 

“Yes,” He paused, “No?” She looked amused now. “Do you want me to?”

 

“Well, we do have some unfinished business we haven’t taken care of.” 

 

Cisco smirked, hoping he looked more confident then he felt, “And what’s that?”

 

She smiled, brushing a hand against his, “What do you think?” She leaned closer, breath warm against his face. Cisco waited for her eyes to close before shutting his. He didn’t want to lose her again. 

 

He waited. There was a brush of cold air. “Of course,” He opened his eyes, mentally hitting himself, he was standing alone like an idiot, “There she goes again.” With a sigh, he took his coffee outside and started back towards Star Labs. He almost jumped two feet back when he saw Cynthia sitting on the roof of his car.

 

“Hello….again?” Cisco did a double take. Yep, she was still there. Hair shining in the sun, a confident air about her like she relaxed on his car all the time.

 

“You’re too slow Vibe,” She started with a laugh in her voice, “You’re never going to catch me like that.” She took an all too casual sip of her coffee before tossing the empty cup into a nearby trash can. “Some things you just have to go for, no holding back.”

 

“So, same time next week?” He offered.

 

She shrugged, opening a breach, “We’ll see,” she said stepping off of his car and into the glowing blue portal. 

 

Cisco let out an awed breath as she left, “Wow…” He felt breathless, “What an exit.”


End file.
